This invention relates generally to a selfservice, banking system comprising an automated teller machine (ATM), and more particularly, it relates to such a system which is adaptable for use in a drive-in operation which is located on a narrow, island site.
As is well known in operating an ATM, a user inserts a customer identifying card into a card entry slot provided in a user console of the machine and then enters certain data (such as codes, amount of currency to be dispensed or to be paid in, type of transaction, etc.) upon one or more keyboards provided in the console. The machine then processes the transaction, updates the user's account to reflect the current transaction, dispenses cash when requested, and returns the card to the user as part of a routine operation.
ATMs are commonly mounted through a wall of, or located inside, a bank or other building. However, drive-in, self-service banking systems also exist in which an ATM is located at an outside site to facilitate such banking.
One known drive-in, self-service, banking system comprises an ATM housed in a telescopic enclosure or kiosk, with the associated user console of the ATM being provided in a front wall of the kiosk. During normal operation of the ATM, the kiosk has a compact, non-extended configuration, permitting the kiosk to be located on a narrow island site alongside which a vehicle may be parked. When servicing the ATM or when replenishing the notes therein is required, a front portion of the kiosk, together with the ATM, is moved forward relative to the remainder of the kiosk. Such forward movement of the front portion of the kiosk converts the kiosk into a walk-in enclosure into which a person may enter via an access door for the purpose of servicing the ATM or replenishing notes, etc. The enclosure provides protection for the person during such servicing or replenishing. Because it is necessary to move the entire ATM, together with a large portion of the kiosk prior to servicing or replenishing the ATM, this known system has the disadvantage of being expensive, complex and cumbersome.
An object of the present invention is to provide a self-service, banking system which is suitable for use as a drive-in system and which is relatively simple and inexpensive.
According to this invention there is provided a self-service, banking system including a walk-in enclosure including a lockable entry door for gaining access thereto and also including a wall; and an automated teller machine, hereinafter referred to as an ATM, being housed in said walk-in enclosure; said ATM comprising: a user console located in said first wall and including a note delivery aperture; a safe having a lockable door and means for pivoting said lockable door on a vertical axis between locked and opened positions; said safe also including a currency note dispenser unit and means for mounting said currency note dispenser unit on said lockable door for movement therewith; and note delivery means arranged to deliver currency notes from said currency note dispenser unit to said note delivery aperture when said lockable door is in said locked position; said currency note dispenser unit being accessible for servicing and replenishment of currency notes therein when said lockable door of said safe is moved to said opened position; and said lockable door of said safe being substantially perpendicular to said wall when said lockable door is in said locked position.
A preferred embodiment of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying specification, claims and drawing.